One Last Ride: The Rescue
Continuing their passage to the gold operation, Reia gets a little intense as they go on. Kiva: Reia, are you sure you're alright? Reia: I haven't fought against Towa in a long time.. Kiva: Well, just relax. I'm sure she'll show up before we leave. Reia: I guess so.. Terra: Look, the prisoners! Kiva: Yeah, you're right.. Reia: Hold on.. What are they staring at? Kiva: *covers her eyes* Don't look at the lights! Zelos: Wait.. What are you talking about? - Zelos and Jake stupidly looked at the lights, but Ella shoot the sphere and they regain consciousness. Ella: She told you not to look! Zelos: Well, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know what Kiva's talking about. Reia: Curiosity always kills the cat, Zelos. Zelos: Hold on.. Are you saying my curiosity leads me into a trap like that? Reia: It just did. Kiva: She has a good point, Zelos. Zelos: Ah, hey! Whose side are you on?? Kiva: The good guy side. Why? Zelos: Oh... That's why... Reia: Zelos, it would be a big favor for us if you can lead these poor people out to safety. Kiva: Yeah, can you do that? Zelos: Well, sure. It's the right thing to do. - Kiva's group then released the prisoners as they questioned where they are. Kiva: Zelos can escort you all to safety. Just follow his lead. Zelos: And before I go... - Zelos suddenly kissed Reia on the lips. Terra: Whoa!!! Reia: Zelos Wilder! How dare you kiss me!? Zelos: Whoa, take it easy.. I was just trying to steal a little fruit in the Garden of Love. Terra: Zelos, you're just plain stupid. You wouldn't know a tomato from a watermelon. Zelos: Now, how could I? I never kissed a watermelon.. Kiva: Well, my guess is you have feelings for Reia. Zelos: It's a slow progress, but-- Reia: Go, Wilder!!! Zelos: Alright, alright... I'm going. - Zelos take the prisoners and headed for the opposite direction. Terra: Wow.. Reia didn't see that coming. Kiva: Reia, are you..? Reia: I'm fine. (That kiss.. It felt..nice. But this doesn't change anything.) We should get moving. Kiva: Reia? Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: I think that Zelos has feelings for you. Reia: I gave up love for a man long ago. Besides, Zelos is incoruagable. Flirting with other woman like Sheena and Ella, that's a sign of jealousy and disgust. Kiva: *frowns* Fine. If you don't want me to teach you how to feel love again, I-- *tears coming out* I understand... - Reia then hugged Kiva in comfort. Reia: I'm sorry I am being hard on you. In all honesty, you already teached me how to feel love. Terra: How can you say that? Reia: The bond together in Hill Valley finally has an impact on me. Kiva: *sniff* You noticed...before Zelos came by? Reia: Yeah. As sisters, it's important to feel each other's feelings. You want me to be your new relative, do you? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Okay then, I'll continue to stand by you. Kiva: Thank you. Reia: (I might be able to surprised her with a special poem I have for Kiva... Maybe after this is over..) Kiva: Thinking about something special? Reia: Yeah. Maybe sometime during the wedding. How's that sound? Kiva: Sounds good, sis. Terra: Something special?? What do you have in mind? Reia: I won't give too much away, but it's a new poem I wrote. Kiva: Oh wow... Terra: Interesting.. Kiva: What is it about? Reia: It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.. Kiva: Oh, okay then. I'm looking forward to your new poem, Reia. Terra: Me too. I'm sure the people, who are invited, would like to hear it as well. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I appreciate it, guys. The poem's almost done, anyway. Kiva: Cool! Terra: Anyway, we should get going. Kiva: Yeah, I think we are close. Reia: Whatever happens, just stay close. Kiva: Alright. - The gang continued on their trail until they have been confronted. Category:Scenes